dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Darkness Sword
Bleach Trivia Leave the Bleach triva off, please. It refers entirely to another anime and not to Dragon Ball, meaning it doesn't belong on the Dragon Ball wiki. If this is re-added again, it'll be reported as vandalism. 21:02, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Seth Forsman :Its perfectly fine to have a reference to another anime/manga. thats what trivia is for. its vandalism to repeatedly delete informationt hat does not need to be removed. Brolylssj Destroys (talk) 23:03, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :The triva in question refernces no info on Dragon Ball or anything related do it. It doesn't belong here. If I have to go to a seperate wiki to look up the terms of the triva to even know what it's talking about, it doesn't belong. 05:00, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Seth Forsman :the only vandalism is is you repeatedly removing information from an article :Brolylssj Destroys (talk) 06:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :and also listen guy either we can keep this the way it was before you tried to delete it or this can be called an edit war in which the article will be reverted back to the way it was before the conflicting edit was made.(which is the way it was before you tried to delete information) until a consensus can be reached on the articles talk page. Brolylssj Destroys (talk) 06:35, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Very well, I'll leave it be, however I will be adding more triva, which is to the same informative quality of the bit you insist on keeping. 06:49, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Seth Forsman :what you are doing is considered vandalism . you are using an article to spite another user . if need be i can get an admin here for support. I am not going to revert your edits because i know somebody else will. :Brolylssj Destroys (talk) 06:57, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :My edits are as factual as the first one. There is no reason to remove them. However, if you can explain how my three edits aren't as valid and factual as the first one, I'll remove them myself. And I am not spiting you, I am expanding the page with more info. Nothing I added breaks any rules at all. 07:02, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Seth Forsman :i hate to say i told you so but... i told you so. :Brolylssj Destroys (talk) 07:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Clarifications I will go ahead and resolve the issues here, since they are all based on topics discussed countless times on our site. First, let's discuss edit warring. When someone makes an edit, another editor may delete it for most any reason, and should do so with an edit summary if possible. The first editor may revert, but must use an edit summary, hopefully clearing up any misunderstanding. If the second editor also reverts a second time, then the issue must move to the article's talk page. To summarize, both editors may edit as they like twice, the second edit for each being summarized, and then both editors stop, leaving the page in the condition it was in before the first editor. Anything beyond this is edit warring, which you have both done. This information can be found on the rules page. Leaving the page as it was is just our convention, so I'm not blaming anyone for not knowing that (although from now on that's what you should do). Regarding similarities to other media, there are three possibilities, and each is treated differently with regard to inclusion on this site: *First, it may be a case where something in DB is obviously based on it. An example is the story of Sun Wukong, which Toriyama has cited as his inspiration. In this case, it goes in trivia on the relevant article. *Second, it may be a case where something in another series is obviously based on DB. An example is a mask of Chiaotzu being found in a panel of Naruto. In this case, we list it on the List of Influences on Popular Culture article. Since the DB event took place first, it cannot possibly have been effected, and thus the info is not directly relevant. *Third, there may be similar things in DB and another series that are both based on something else, and/or are similar but not obviously based on one another. An example is characters in both Bleach and DB being able to fly. In this case, DB was not affected by the other media, and the other media was not affected by DB. Since there is no direct connection, it does not belong in any article. Posting this type of info in userspace, forums, blogs, and chat is okay. For this page, the info falls into the third category. Not only are the swords not perfectly identical, they actually have plainly noticeable and significant differences, in both power and appearance. Additionally, Kubo has not credited DB with the inspiration for the sword, and similar swords exist which are older than either media. Thus, the information does not belong in any article on the site. 01:23, September 14, 2012 (UTC)